


Не смей мне мешать

by katich_pigeon, WTF Metal Gear 2021 (wtf_metal_gear_2021)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Art, Comic, Digital Art, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katich_pigeon/pseuds/katich_pigeon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_metal_gear_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Metal%20Gear%202021
Summary: иллюстрация к текстуКруг маний
Relationships: Kazuhira Miller/Ocelot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Визуал G - PG-13, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Не смей мне мешать

**Author's Note:**

> иллюстрация к тексту
> 
> [Круг маний](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562027)

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/3eo80l.jpg)

Dialogue translation:

You want me to tell you how to live it out? I won't.  
Do what you like, but don't you dare cause me trouble.


End file.
